Captivated
by CluelessFox
Summary: Kagome couldn't comprehend the true gravity of the situation she suddenly found herself in as a prisoner to the Akatsuki after a day gone wrong and she's left with the choice of either joining them or facing certain death. Plans to betray them don't work out the way she intends as she finds herself becoming accustomed to their way of life. Pairing Kagome/?
1. Chapter 1

**Captivated**

 _Rating: M_

 _Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto_

 _Pairing: Kagome/?_

 _A/N: I've been silently reading fics instead of writing them the past few years, and lately I've been feeling the urge to write again, so here we are! Looking through some stories, I've been inspired to write this, starring Kagome Higurashi and focusing on her love/hate relationship with the members of the Akatsuki. As of right now, I have no idea who I want her to be paired with, I've grown a bit tired of seeing harem Kagome, and I'd rather focus on a more complex and steady relationship with one person, so we'll see (although part of me still wants her to be involved with everyone~). I'm currently working on future chapters, and I want to see how this story will be received before I post or work on many more. Thank you for choosing to read this, and I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave any comments, questions, ideas, constructive criticism, and/or pairing ideas._

* * *

Staring out into the rainy city of Amegakure, a hooded figure gave a gentle sigh. Pushing a blue strand of hair behind her ear, Konan stepped closer to the edge of the building, looking down at the villagers rushing about their errands many flights down. Memories of years before continued to flood her mind, images of three orphans begging shinobi from Konoha to teach them ninjutsu. Another memory appeared before her eyes, Yahiko's cold, wet body in her arms and the bloodcurdling screams Nagato let out in a shocked fury. The last memory she settled on was the revenge taken on Hanzo, his lifeless body sitting amidst piles of splintered wood and wall.

She had glanced over at the Six Paths of Pain standing silently around him. Fevered battle cries from the outside could be heard from inside the quiet room as the villagers that chose to rebel with them fought Hanzo's own loyal followers. A man had suddenly appeared behind the group along with another plant-like being. His deep voice broke the silence and spoke soothing promises of the future to come. Tales of the world they would create leading to peace flowed from his mouth. Konan had narrowed her eyes at the man, trying to gauge his sincerity through his single visible eye, the rest of his face hiding behind an orange mask.

"In order to move as the Akatsuki, I'd say we need to gather…let's say 10 members, not including me." The masked man had responded to the Deva Path known as Pain. "Go and gather seven others." He quietly ordered.

"Why not count yourself among us?" Pain questioned as Konan continued to stare at the man.

"I need to take care of things behind the scene. When the time comes, I will join the Akatsuki, but until then…you will be the leader." His voice held hints of forced patience within.

With a slight bow of his head and narrowed eyes, Pain gave his answer. "Understood."

A gentle nudge brought Konan back to the present and she looked beside her at the vessel that was once her friend Yahiko. "There are some things I'd like to go over with you." He murmured and moved to walk away.

Konan backed away from the building's edge and followed her leader back inside. Pulling back her hood, she quickened her pace in order to walk beside her leader.

"Will we hold a meeting with everyone present?" she questioned and glanced up at Pain.

"In due time, but for now I need your counsel regarding a potential new member…"

"A new member? To replace-"

"To replace Orochimaru, yes." He cut her off.

"But Pain, why now, after all this time? Madara hasn't made any mention of us needing a new member. Who would you have in mind?"

"A shinobi from Tanigakure named Tomoe Tsumura. His clan has been well known for their strength and abilities to heal others in moments. I believe he will prove useful to us. The more complete our organization is the better. We'll need all the strength we can get as we capture the stronger Jinchuuriki."

"Tanigakure…" Konan hummed, "That's quite the journey."

"I won't be sending you this time," Pain glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "I will have Kisame and Itachi go to extend an invitation."

"Extend an invitation…" she repeated and a barely noticeable smirk crossed her lips. "You always make it sound as though one has a choice to join to Akatsuki."

"There is a choice. Join, or die." Pain's purposeful strides brought him in front of an unmarked door. He lifted his hand and knocked once, not having to wait long before the door was opened and a tall figure stepped into the doorway.

"Kisame, I have a new mission for you and Itachi." He stated.

Kisame smirked and stretched his arms above his head. "And what will this mission be, Leader-sama?"

"Find and bring back Tomoe Tsumura from Tanigakure, preferably in one piece. He will be our newest member. Pack now and come find me for more information once you're ready."

Kisame nodded and watched the duo walk away. He turned and shut the door behind him and laughed lightly, his sharp teeth making him look particularly devious in the dim lighting. The possibility of a battle in the near future sent a wave of excitement through his body. Walking over to his bed, he grabbed his black and red cloak and looked over his shoulder at his partner seated on the edge of the other bed in the room. "You hear that Itachi?"

Itachi raised his head and slowly stood up from his position. "It'll be a week's journey."

The blue skinned man scoffed and began grabbing necessities for the trip. "Yeah, if we don't take any breaks." He turned toward Itachi and huffed when he was greeted with an emotionless stare. "We _will_ need to stop occasionally!"

"Hn." Was all that came from the Uchiha's mouth.

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The constant flow of water droplets down the stone walls was really starting to wear his nerves thin. His heart began to beat faster and his breathing turned shallow as he watched the drops collect in a sizable puddle on the cold floor. He gritted his teeth and threw his hands over his ears in a fit of frustration. If he was kept in here any longer…

"Tomoe?" a soft voice called out to him in concern.

He inhaled slowly and brought arms back to his sides as he tried to collect himself. "Yes, Kagome?"

The young woman shifted uncomfortably on the thin cot attached to the weathered walls of the room they resided in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed he had begun to lose himself in front of her. "I just need to get out of here!" his voice rose as he finished his sentence. He couldn't contain himself any longer so he jumped up from his position on the ground and began pacing feverishly in the small space.

Kagome frowned and looked towards the large door at the end of the cell. They had been confined to the small space for a few days now, with meals delivered twice a day and only each other for conversation. Pondering over the reason for being locked away, she grimaced and silently glared at the male.

"How is it I always end up associated with you and your nonsense?" she groaned.

Tomoe glared back at her in response. "Nonsense? I'll have you know, civilly protesting taxes is not nonsense."

"Civilly is barely the right word to use! You threw kunai at the Tanikage when he asked if you could take the protesting outside of his home."

"It was nothing personal…" Tomoe trailed off with a sheepish shrug. In the back of his mind he realized he may have come off a bit too passionate.

"Tomoe, you invaded his home and attacked him, he definitely took it personally!" Kagome's face began to redden in frustration. "We're in here because you're a hot-headed idiot!"

He hung his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Kagome couldn't help feeling slightly bad for shouting at him. Her soft spot for him ran back to when they were children and even then he was getting them into all sorts of trouble that he had always apologized sincerely about later on. She shook her head as there was not much of a use in continuing to remind him of the large mistake he had made. She didn't even belong in the cell with him in the first place. She had been trying to stop her former teammate and remove him from the situation in order to spare the Tanikage his rants, but unfortunately the leader of their village had group her with him and punished her as an accomplice.

"This is such a ridiculous reason to be in here." She groaned and attempted to sprawl out as best she could on the cot provided. She could only fantasize the Tanikage would let them go soon with no other consequences. Out of all the times her friend had involved her in his troublesome ways, this had to be one the worst.

The familiar sound of keys jingling broke her from her thoughts. Tomoe looked up at the door nervously and shrunk back into the closest corner. They had already been brought their first meal only a short time ago, so there must've been another reason for the visit. Kagome sat up slowly and watched as the door swung open and a harsh light caused them to squint and cover their eyes. A short male figure walked in the room, and as Kagome's eyes adjusted, she recognized him to be the one that had shoved them in the cell originally.

"You are lucky the Tanikage has greater things to worry about than you two. He has found some humor in the situation and has decided to let you go. You'll be fined, but other than that…nothing of large consequence." The guard sneered at them. "If it were up to me I'd make sure heretics like you would be taken care of properly!"

He gestured for them to come forward as he pushed the door open wider. Tomoe was the first to step forward, eager to leave when the guard's eyes bulged wide and a harsh gurgle erupted from his throat. The man stumbled forward and fell to the ground, two kunai suddenly visible in the back of his neck.

Kagome jumped up and off of the cot, getting into a defensive pose. She swiped a hand over at Tomoe to make sure he did the same, but her eyes never left the door. Whoever this was that had been able to sneak up on the guard like that couldn't have anything but ill intentions. Soft footsteps were heard as a person made their way to the cell before standing in the doorway. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she saw not one, but two cloaked figures standing before them.

"Tomoe Tsumura?" the shorter figure of the two questioned coldly.

The larger that stood behind him hefted a sword-like weapon up and onto his shoulder with a malicious grin. "We're here to make you an offer you can't refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Captivated**

 _Rating: M_

 _Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto_

 _Pairing: Kagome/?_

 _A/N: Thanks for your patience and continuing onward to the second chapter! I know the first chapter is a bit slow and not too much occurred, but it's all for the sake of setting the story. Normally I'd wait longer between chapters but I wanted to get another out there. I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter, and again, please feel free to comment any sorts of ideas, constructive criticism, and/or anything else that comes to mind!_

* * *

The two Akatsuki members had been able to find their way to the village of Tanigakure in no time at all, much to Kisame's chagrin. He had convinced his partner to stop a few times, but nothing close to what he would have preferred. The Uchiha was just as stubborn as always.

Coming upon the village, they paused for a moment to take in the sights before them. The village was expertly hidden in a valley surrounded by large hills and grassy mountains, with a large wall stretching around the front part. A single worn path lead straight to the gates of the wall, and the village itself was large and every building seemed to be composed of earthen colors.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much green before." Kisame chuckled and looked over at Itachi. "So what's our plan of action?"

Itachi scanned over the village carefully with his activated Sharingan. With minimal guards at the front gate, sneaking in would be easy. It was finding where their target was located that would be the tricky part. "It was mentioned he lives there, on the Eastern side of the village…"

Kisame nodded and looked back towards the valley. "Only one way to find out I suppose." Both shinobi started running towards the village gates intent on finding one Tomoe Tsumura.

* * *

Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he looked around the dark room. Their target wasn't home it seemed, and they hadn't been able to find him anywhere. Zetsu had given them specific information on his typical schedule and potential places he could be, but so far he was nowhere to be found. He looked over at his partner and saw the same look of frustration upon his face.

With a scowl, Kisame turned back towards the window they had entered from. "That damn Zetsu, he must've gotten something wrong. Do you think it's possible this guy's out on a mission somewhere?"

The Uchiha walked around the room a last time before responding. "His leads haven't been wrong in the past. There must be something we're missing."

As if on cue, the plant-like member of the Akatsuki began to partially phase through the floor, stopping just at his neck. He looked up at the two and began to speak softly, "It seems our potential member has made his home in the jail at the Tanikage's tower the past few days. You're more than likely to find him there."

"You couldn't have shown up and done some creeping a little earlier?" Kisame huffed and stared the shinobi down.

A deeper and gruffer voice hissed back at the blue-skinned nin, coming from Zetsu's darker half. "You should be grateful I'm updating you on this information at all."

Before Kisame could comment back, Itachi called his name. "Let's go." He all but commanded, and the missing-nin turned to follow him out through the window, giving one last glare over his shoulder.

"What a pain," he grumbled and caught up with his partner as they ran from one roof to the next, aiming to head towards the tallest building in the center of the village. "Makes you wonder what this guy did to land himself in there." Kisame said and looked over at Itachi who merely hummed in reply.

Once there, it was simple enough to sneak inside and make their way to the lower levels that contained the jail cells and the prisoners within. Being careful not to be seen by too many, the two wandered the halls, quietly taking anyone out that happened to get in their way. Eventually they came upon some guards grumbling about releasing two temporary inmates and a name in particular caught their attention. They stealthily followed after one of the guards and observed as he unlocked and shoved the heavy door open to one of the cells.

They shared a look before heading towards the guard's back, Kisame pulling his sword out from behind him, and Itachi slipping two kunai into his hands. In one swift motion, he let the kunai fly towards the guard and watched in grim satisfaction as he collapsed once he was hit. They moved in unison towards the open doorway and Itachi stepped inside first, noticing not one, but two occupants in the room. Ignoring their defensive stances, he made eye contact with the male.

"Tomoe Tsumura?" Although it came out as a question, it was more of a confirmation as Itachi noted the man looked the same as the pictures they were shown.

Kisame lifted Samehada up onto his shoulder and grinned maliciously. "We're here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

* * *

The silence after the man spoke continued much longer than anyone in the room had anticipated and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows while turning her head. Looking at her friend, she watched as he stared blankly at the two men in front of them. Turning back towards the shinobi she decided she would be the first to address them.

"And who are you?"

The two barely glanced over at her and she fumed silently, already sensing they didn't feel very threatened by her presence, and they weren't the first to do so. Although she wasn't the best fighter in the world, she could still hold her own.

"We are part of the Akatsuki, and we're here to take you back with us to become a member of our organization." The blue-skinned man lowered his large sword and pointed it towards Tomoe, who finally reacted with a scowl.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm still a bit lost." Tomoe cleared his throat, "why are you targeting me for this organization?"

"Something along the lines of helping to create a world of truth?" Kisame chuckled and shrugged lamely. "Mostly we just need you for your healing abilities and chakra."

"More will be explained later." Itachi said, silently hoping that a battle could be avoided. It wasn't like the two were armed anyway, and between himself and Kisame, it would be a quick defeat on their part.

Tomoe ran his fingers through his matted, sandy hair to push it out of his eyes as he tried to think up a way to get out of the situation. These guys screamed nothing but trouble, especially if their scratched off headbands were any indication of their deeds. His eyes made contact with Kagome's and she gave a slight nod. Together they ran towards the two standing in the doorway, being mindful not to step on or trip over the dead body half in the hall.

Itachi was quick to act and placed his hand on Kisame's weapon, preventing him from raising it any further to attack. Sensing what was going on through his partner's mind, Kisame jumped back into the wider space of the hall, followed immediately by Itachi. In just a moment the two prisoners were standing in the space previously occupied by the Akatsuki members. Another silence fell over them as they sized each other up.

When Kagome had rushed forward, she had expected to collide with the missing-nin with the hopes of either pushing them back or going at it fists to weapons with them. Since they had jumped back just as quickly as they moved, there would be more space to attack and escape past them.

A harsh cry of anger and a rush of steps interrupted the group's stare off. Six shinobi guards appeared at the opposite end of the hallway, staring at the dead guard's body on the ground. All at once they brandished their weapons and began shouting.

"I knew I sensed intruders!"

"What have you done?"

"Traitors!"

A kunai flew out from one of the guard's hands and soared straight for the four in front of them. Itachi deflected it with a kunai of his own, and immediately, many others came flying in their direction. He knocked away a few more before turning sharply towards the empty end of the hall.

"Kisame!"

Kisame made a noise of disagreement and turned with haste to follow after him. "Tch, this is proving more annoying than I had hoped."

Kagome and Tomoe tried to reason with the guards as they dodged their attacks. "This is a misunderstanding! We weren't a part of this." Kagome yelled but with no success. The guards began to close in on them and Tomoe grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her after the Akatsuki members.

"There's no point in trying to reason with them, they'll just attack first and listen later." He breathed out and ran even faster with her in tow. "We just need to get out of here for now."

Kagome nodded and the two of them eventually found their way outside of the building. More shinobi had appeared after hearing all the commotion and followed after them as well. They found themselves heading towards the walled entrance of Tanigakure, right on the heels of the missing-nin and dodging all sorts of attacks. They grew closer to the main gate and suddenly Tomoe gasped, looking down at the kunai embedded in his calf. He stumbled and lost his footing, being struck by several other kunai and shuriken in the process. Kagome halted, sliding on the ground for about a foot before rushing back to grab him.

She reached his unmoving body and couldn't tell if he was just unconscious or…

"Tomoe!" she cried out and tears began welling in her eyes. She looked up angrily at another onslaught of kunai heading in their direction and made a single hand sign, erecting a pink hued barrier that the weapons bounced off of harmlessly. One had been faster than the others and slipped by the barrier before it was formed and sliced deeply into her skin as it whizzed by her head. Her skin instantly began stitching itself back together, but that didn't stop the searing pain of the cut.

Itachi had turned just in time to watch the scene unfold and narrowed his eyes. Kisame growled angrily at the situation they found themselves in. "Leader-sama will _not_ be pleased."

Eyeing the girl behind her erected barrier, an idea suddenly hit Itachi. "We'll take the girl instead."

His partner stared at him before they both paused in their steps. "She doesn't seem very useful to me."

"Take notice of her healing cheek then, and the barrier she created." The Uchiha had already started heading back towards the girl when Kisame took notice of the strange pink bubble around the girl in the distance.

"Hm, she might just save us scolding yet." Kisame chuckled and chased after Itachi.

The black haired shinobi seized his opportunity as the exhausted girl's barrier dissipated. He grabbed her roughly and dragged her backwards with him, trying to avoid her flailing limbs and angry cries.

"Let me go!" she shrieked and he winced at the sound.

It took him only another moment to knock her unconscious and he hefted her over his shoulder, ready to go. Kisame distracted the Tanigakure shinobi by swinging Samehada at them gleefully and allowing Itachi a moment to flee. He soon followed after the pair once he was satisfied with the injuries he bestowed upon their attackers.

* * *

Jumping through the tall trees of the surrounding forest, the two scanned the areas behind and below them to check for any signs of the enemy. Once they deemed they were a safe distance away without having been followed, they stopped for a quick break. Walking through the small clearing, Itachi placed Kagome on the ground and stared at her as Kisame approached them.

"So you think she may have the same healing abilities?" he questioned and squatted to get a closer look at the girl.

"Perhaps." Itachi murmured and moved to adjust his cloak. "If anything, her defensive jutsu could be enough to intrigue Pain."

"If she ends up _lucky_ enough to be chosen as a member, I can't imagine she'll be easy to convince." The shark-like man smirked and his partner remained silent for a moment.

"We should keep moving, we still have a journey ahead of us." Itachi started walking away before looking over his shoulder. "It's your turn to carry her."

Kisame snickered and lifted her up easily, being mindful not to throw her over the shoulder where the sharp and jagged Samehada rested on his back. "What, she too heavy for you? She weighs next to nothing!"

The teasing went on as they began their trek back to the Akatsuki base with the girl in tow, both intrigued as to how she would be received once they returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Captivated**_

 _Rating: M_

 _Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto  
_

 _Pairing: Kagome/?_

 _A/N: I'm kinda already unhappy with this story, oops! It's not coming out the way I'm picturing in my head, but I'm hoping that as I move on with the story my writing will pick up a bit the way I want it to. I think I'm a bit rusty! Thanks again for your patience with these slower first few chapters in order for me to get the ball rolling, more and more will begin to be from Kagome's POV as the story continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Reaching their organization's compound had turned out to be a quicker journey than it had been on the way to Tanigakure. Both missing nin were eager to get back and hand over their new hostage, curious as to how she would be received by their leader and his initial evaluation of Kisame and Itachi's unexpected find. There was still a lingering tension shared between the two members as they silently pondered on how Pain would also react to their failure to bring back the person he originally wanted. Hopefully, he would find the girl just as useful, if not more so, than Tomoe Tsumura could have proved. Otherwise, the girl's life may very well be forfeited.

Itachi lead the way through the Akatsuki's base with the girl's body slumped over his right shoulder. Occasionally, he had to shift her using both hands whenever she would begin to slide either forwards or backwards off of him. His muscles were beginning to tire and show signs of fatigue after the journey where she was mostly carried by him. An incident where Kisame was careless and had accidentally allowed his sword to chafe against her arm, creating sizable gash, had led Itachi to deciding it was best if he carried her the remainder of the trip. It was bad enough the two couldn't bring back the other ninja, and he couldn't imagine Pain being too pleased if the girl was too injured to prove her abilities true.

Stopping in front of a door, Itachi pushed it open and stepped into the wide cavern where Pain was seated in the center, with Konan standing faithfully next to him. Itachi continued walking until he was right in front of the Akatsuki leader, with Kisame stepping up to his side. The look that Pain had given them the moment the duo had entered the room was unnerving, his Rinnegan fixed solely on the female Itachi carried over to him.

Staring at the captive that was clearly not who he asked for, Pain inwardly sighed and motioned towards Itachi to lay her down, wondering if Kisame had accidentally killed Tomoe in Tanigakure. As the Uchiha set her down on the cold floor, Pain looked her over, sensing nothing unusual or noteworthy that could possibly prove her significance.

"What is this you have brought me?" he demanded and watched from the corner of his eye as Konan stepped forward with a frown, silently examining the girl as he addressed the two men in front of him. "Last time I checked, Tomoe Tsumura was a man…not a woman."

Kisame shrugged and nudged the female none too gently with his boot. "There was a change in plan. Tsumura was killed by his village's men, but we thought his friend here would be a suitable replacement."

Everyone present in the room watched as Pain's eyes narrowed and his jawed tensed. He looked down again at the figure on the ground in barely concealed annoyance. He wouldn't tolerate the blatant lack of care his members were exhibiting towards his carefully considered plan. He had selected the man for them to bring back carefully, fully intending to use him for every ability he had. He couldn't be replaced so easily by someone they hadn't put any research into.

"And just _how_ do you think she would be a 'suitable replacement'?" he scowled and looked directly into Kisame's eyes.

Itachi took a daring step forward and directed attention onto himself. "I cannot guarantee her worth…"

Their leader waved his hand in dismissal. "Then she is of no use to us. Kill her before you retire to your room, I have no desire to waste our resources and time on a simple captive."

"Her healing was unlike anything I've seen before." Itachi murmured, determined to get his word in. "She created a powerful barrier using only one hand sign, and she healed a wound without making any other motions. I think there would be value in testing her abilities."

Konan crouched down and gently picked up the girl's arm, prodding, poking, and turning it every which way as she tried to get a sense for the girl. She was admittedly curious and looked towards Pain, wanting him to change his mind and see what she was capable of before throwing her away. Itachi wasn't one to come back with fool's gold, and if he had decided she would be of potential interest to their organization, then surely there must be something she could offer.

There was only silence for a few moments as Pain contemplated his options. If the girl truly had healing abilities worthy of noting, then perhaps she could be brought into the folds of their group. What intrigued him most was the idea of her creating a barrier. He taped his fingers thoughtfully on the thick arms of the chair he sat in.

"Bring her to a cell. Lock her in and she'll be interrogated when she awakens. For your sake she better be as interesting as you find her." Once the words left his mouth, Itachi scooped the girl back up and walked out the room with his partner trailing on his heels. He went down a nearby flight of stairs that led to a colder and darker hall with large metal doors on either side. Kisame stepped in front of the Uchiha to unlock one of the doors and pushed it open with ease.

Walking in, Itachi placed her on a small cot along the wall and walked back out, allowing Kisame to shut and lock the cell door behind him. The two retreated back upstairs and eventually made their way to their shared room to wash and get out of the dirtied clothes they wore.

* * *

A throbbing headache was the only thing Kagome was able to give any attention to when she awoke from her unconscious state. She whimpered and cradled her head as softly as she could while she looked through half lidded eyes in confusion at her surroundings. Sitting up slowly, disoriented, she leaned against the wall and tried to keep looking around to a minimum until her eye movements became painless and her throbbing headache eased up and became slightly more bearable. Noting the dark and confined space, she grew frustrated upon finding herself in another prison cell. This one seemed cleaner and the walls were made from metal instead of stone, but she sighed trying to piece together everything that had happened in such a short span of time. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about her friend being struck down by their own village's fellow nin and she angrily cursed their mentality of attack first, question later. Now she was stuck in another cell, being held captive for reasons unknown to her.

She sniffled lightly and rubbed at the tears that had fallen down her face. This wasn't the time to mourn and pity herself. Instead, imagining that her captors would gift her a visit at any time, she forced herself to put on a brave face and continued to rub her nose and eyes raw until she was sure she was no longer crying. She would allow herself to be sad at some other point, after she had come up with a plan to get out of wherever it was that she had been taken.

* * *

Konan stared at her leader, trying to mask her apprehension. "You want Deidara to interrogate her?"

Pain looked up from the papers he held in his hand. "Yes, that is what I said."

She hesitated before taking a seat in front of his desk. "…Do you think that is wise? I would suggest someone with more patience."

"Deidara gets straight to the point. I believe you're giving him less credit than he is due. He'll get the answers we need."

Her lips pulled downwards into a delicate frown and she shook her head, not content with his response. "I think Sasori would be best for this. There's only so long before Deidara will lose his patience if she's stubborn, and the last thing we need is for him to blow her up."

The Akatsuki leader gave her a mild glare and rose from his seat, finding himself already in a foul mood from the failure of what should've been an easy mission for the experienced nin he sent out days prior. "If you really insist, then send Sasori, I have no more time to waste on this matter."

She nodded and stood to leave, the slightest feeling of smug satisfaction growing within her at his acceptance of her advice. She knew that this would be the better decision in the end. Sasori could be very persuasive when he needed to be. "I'll send him to her now, he can wake her if she isn't already up."

The taller male grunted in acknowledgement as he turned and faced a window. Taking that as her dismissal, Konan bowed her head lightly and left the room to find the puppet master.

* * *

Arriving at the only occupied cell, Sasori hummed as he used a key to unlock the door. He had been struck with an overwhelming sense of curiosity as to what the girl inside the cell was like the moment Konan had appeared to him and told him of the task he was to carry out. Hundreds of questions swam through his head that he could ask her. He would begin with her family lineage and work his way out from there, finding out any information that would be useful for his leader to complete an evaluation on her. If there was any refusal to talk, he had the go-ahead to use whatever means necessary to force her into giving over details. If she decided to try and fight, that could only be a plus. Any hint of her abilities would be welcomed.

Pushing open the door, Sasori strolled in and immediately went to sit in a metal chair across from where the girl was sitting on a cot. He tilted his head to the side as he took in her physical state, and watched carefully as she did the same. He gave her an empty smile and he chuckled to himself. Her rounder face and large dark blue eyes reminded him of a ninja from a rival village that he had turned into a puppet years ago. Unfortunately she had been destroyed beyond repair and Sasori had been disappointed at the loss of one of his favorite pieces.

If things didn't work out with this girl…perhaps he would gain a new puppet.

"Good, I'm glad you're awake. Saves me the trouble of that at least. I haven't been granted too much time so let's skip right to introductions. What's your name?" He leaned back more in the chair and waited for some sort of response.

She eyed him hesitantly from her position on the cot and began weighing her options. He tensed slightly at the sudden fiery spark in her eyes and wasn't expecting her to answer so quickly.

"Kagome Higurashi."

He internally began rolling the name around in his head, trying to test for any sort of familiarity. He couldn't make any great family connections and so decided that would be where he headed next with his line of questions. "And I'm Sasori." He paused in case she had anything to say, but when she didn't he pressed on. "So you're from Tanigakure, born and raised?"

Kagome nodded and glanced over at the metal door he had left slightly ajar from when he had entered. He followed her line of vision and then smirked softly at her, wordlessly daring her to try and make the distance. She narrowed her eyes and turned back towards him, not willing to see what he was capable of just yet. Instead she decided to question him. "Why am I here?"

"Ah, you see, that is why I am down here, we're trying to figure out why you're here as well, and if you deserve to stay." He took in the sight of her body as she adjusted her positioning. She had toned and defined muscle, although she didn't seem as though she would be much of a fighter.

"Who is the 'we' here?" she frowned. "And _deserve_ to be here? I don't even _want_ to be here!"

He made a noise of disapproval, "I'm going to be the one asking questions for now, so no more from you." His voice suddenly held a seriousness to it that hadn't been there before, and Kagome decided to oblige for the time being.

"The Higurashi family…where does your family stem from? Any Kekkei Genkai?" he questioned and waited for her respond. She only stared at him stubbornly, suddenly determined not to give anything up regarding her family heritage and their abilities.

A cruel smile began to work its way up his face as he realized it would harder than it originally seemed to get answers from her. He noted with a sick sense of glee that he would have to bring a little violence into their conversation if he wanted her to realize just how serious he was about getting answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Captivated**

 _Rating: M_

 _Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto_

 _Pairing: Kagome/?_

 _A/N: I'm glad there's been such positive feedback for this story : ). Here's a short chapter as another one is being finished. I'm almost done with grad school and there's been so many crazy, oftentimes amazing things happening in my life, but every now and then I get pulled back here wanting to write more. Seeing all the follows and favorites that come from this really motivate me in the long run! I know I'm not a consistent poster, and I've always had trouble with endings, but thank you for your continuous support! As always, leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in the reviews!_

* * *

Kagome glared up at the red-headed male from her new spot on the cool floor. She angrily wiped at her mouth, watching as a patch of dark red stained the back of her hand. She hadn't been giving up any answers regarding her family or their Kekkei Genkai and it seemed the missing nin had reach the end of his patience.

"I'll ask just once more." Sasori purred out, squatting down to her level. He raised a hand and smirked as she flinched, letting his hand come to rest gently on her shoulder. "What are your abilities?"

Kagome internally screamed at herself to just tell him what he wanted. There didn't seem like there was going to be any easy way out of this situation for her, and if giving him what he wanted made him leave, then perhaps she could find a way to escape.

"Go to hell!" she hissed out and cursed herself for the stubbornness her parents had passed on to her.

 _Kagome, why!?_ She grimaced and noted how her interrogator's eyes narrowed and his smirk slid off his face.

Sasori's hand moved from its grip on Kagome's shoulder and caressed its way up to her neck, stroking the smooth skin as it went. In an instant, his entire hand was wrapped around her throat and he lifted her aggressively against from the floor and shoved her into the metal cell wall.

Kagome gasped and spluttered, raising her hands in an attempt to claw his hand away from her neck. Her head spun and her vision began to fade as she choked in his hold. Sasori leaned in closer to his prey, determined to get the last word in. "Last chance, you sure you don't have anything to say?"

The young woman in his hold looked at him with pleading eyes, gasping more as she moved her lips in an attempt to speak.

"Ah, what was that?" Sasori cruelly chuckled. If she hadn't tried to defend herself by now with any show of impressive power, then surely there wasn't much to her at all. Itachi had to have made some mistake. Killing her now would put an end to this waste of his time, and the satisfaction he felt knowing the Uchiha was wrong and would be disciplined was great.

He looked down suddenly as he felt a tingling sensation run through his hand that was wrapped around her neck. He watched, intrigued, as small flecks of pink-hued electricity danced from the girl's fingertips. Her fingers began to glow the same color and he cried out in pain as a wave of energy caused him to fly across the cell. He sat staring at Kagome in surprise, stupefied that she had released some sort of spark without even making a sign. What surprised him even more was the type of pain he felt. A sharp feeling resounded throughout him, leaving him feeling dazed as his puppet-like body felt useless at the moment.

Kagome was on her hands and knees, gasping still as she sucked in as much oxygen as she could. Her head ached from being tossed against the wall, and she suddenly felt drained. She knew she had no choice but to use her powers, she just had no idea how the nin would act now that she had lashed out. If he was to attack her again, she wasn't sure she would have the same strength to defend herself. Her hand reached up and she feverishly clutched the pink gem that hung from her neck, thankful the chain hadn't been broken.

A groan caught her attention and she looked towards Sasori. He grimaced as he stood up and stared at her with contempt. "It seems there _is_ something about you that caught Itachi's eye…"

"tell me, what was that?" Sasori stepped closer and Kagome realized she no longer had the energy to put up a fight.

"My family's so called Kekkei Genkai." She wheezed out, still recovering from being choked. "We have the ability to purify our enemies under the right conditions. Normally, they don't work so well on humans, a stunning shock at most but…you must be very impure."

Sasori stared at her as she let out another cough, wondering what she meant by impure. He rolled his shoulders and after hearing a light crack, he continued to question her. "And what Itachi saw at your village, you made a barrier?"

The black haired woman hung her head and she knew she in this moment her life was going to get a lot harder from this point on. "Yes, I can make barriers that no object or human may pass through."

"Is there a limit to these barriers?"

"Both in the size I can create, as well as the time they are limited to."

"And the healing…?"

"I have a natural ability to heal myself while conscious, and an affinity for healing others as well. But there are limits to this." Kagome finished, trying not to make herself seem too appealing. The last thing she needed was this organization thinking they had a powerful healing machine at their disposal. Her abilities took a toll on her body, and she would surely find herself dead if she used them too much.

She sighed and looked up at Sasori, weary of his contemplative look.

"Are there any more of you?" he questioned, almost certain that if there were, Pain would be most interested in gathering them up.

Kagome felt the cold grips of fear begin to consume her. She couldn't have her family involved and risk being taken away or harmed. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought of her small family. That sweet grandfather of hers was too old to be much use and her mother by no means held much power, only being a regular medical-nin that could use the mystical palm technique much like any other medic. Her brother, on the other hand, held untapped potential, but Sasori needn't know that.

"N-no. My mother is just a normal medical-nin and my brother the same."

Sasori narrowed his eyes but accepted her response anyway. He knew that he was out of time by the discrete appearance of Zetsu in the upper corner of the captive's cell. Pain would want his answers.

"Very well, I will take your answers with me to my leader. He will decide what happens to you next." With that, he took his leave and Zetsu phased out of the cell, moving to find Konan to tell her of what he heard.

Kagome let of a soft cry of relief as the door finally shut behind him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cradled her aching head and then gingerly touched her sore neck. She wasn't sure how she would get out of this one. If they didn't accept her as a member…she was dead. If she was accepted as a member, however, perhaps she could leave and never come back. She'd grab her family and flee somewhere they couldn't be found, where they would be safe.

She crawled onto the lone cot in the room and whimpered, scared of what her future could hold until she found out what exactly it was she was dealing with.

* * *

Nothing but shuffling and soft murmurs could be heard through the halls of the Akatsuki lair as all the members made their way to its largest chamber to face their leader. Upon entering, they all wondered what had become of the girl in their prison, the one rumored to have unexpected abilities that may have caught Pain's attention.

Pain looked over at his subordinates, feeling Madara's gaze focused on him from the shadows. He too, was intrigued by this new nin.

After listening to what Sasori had to say, Pain had decided the girl could probably be of use. There would be a trial run of sorts, naturally, but if her abilities were like anything that were described, she could be of great value to their organization.

"Although many of you know we were supposed to have our new member be a Tomoe of Tanigakure, it seems instead we have gained a Kagome of Tanigakure. She has prowess that could be useful to us yet, and so I will have her taken to a room and be oriented to the rules of our home." His Rinnegan shone brightly in the dimly lit room as he scanned each one of his members. "Itachi, as you've had the most experience with new members…you are to look over her and oversee her training and testing."

Itachi showed no expression save for his furrowed brow. "You want me to oversee her?"

"That is what I said." Pain dared him silently to challenge him on the given task. "You brought in Deidara and Hidan as well. Surely you can handle another recruit."

"And the missions I was to carry out?" Itachi inwardly sighed at the thought of being this girl's trainer in the coming days. It would take up time he had already meticulously set aside for completing his other objectives. Thoughts of his younger brother passed through his mind, but it seemed he would have to put that on hold.

"Deidara and Kisame will take care of that." Pain finalized with a commanding voice, ignoring the snickers from Deidara as he was placed on Itachi's missions. He stood from his seat and turned his back to face a nearby table with a map laid over top. "You are dismissed."

The members left the room in a mass, Itachi leaving in a different direction to collect the new recruit from her cell. He walked down the steps brought his cloak slightly closer to his body as the air grew cooler. He silently hoped she wouldn't be as difficult to oversee as either Hidan or Deidara had been.


End file.
